Padme's Fart Torture
by FartFetishWriter
Summary: Title is self explanatory.


After leaving her home world of Naboo, Padme had landed on Tatooine with Qui Gon Jin and Jar Jar Binks in search of parts for their ship. Jar Jar was muttering dark sith lord words as Qui Gon located a repair shop owned by a creature called Watto. Qui Gon entered the shop and gestured for the others to follow.

"We are looking for parts for our ship" Said Qui Gon

"You wanta the parts eh? What do ya need exactly?"

Watto lead Qui Gon into the scrap yard out back to show his goods. Whilst Padme watched them leave, she felt a rumbling in her stomach. The food she had eaten for breakfast on the ship had made her very gassy. A small gassy poot escaped her ass whilst Jar Jar was getting into a fight with a Pit Droid.

"Are you an angel?" Asked a young slave boy who seemed to work for Watto.

PPPRRRRRBBBBBBTTTTTTT

Padme released a loud raunchy fart just as he said that.

"Don't talk to me slave, you know nothing about talking to girls"

She quietly released another gassy poot.

"I do too! I am really popular with the girls who live here!" Protested the young Anakin.

Anakin stood up and walked over to the Queen of Naboo.

"I thought you were an angel because you are really beautiful."

Anakin tried to hold Padme's hand but Padme pulled away.

"You are a slave, don't make me put you in your place!" Warned the gassy queen.

Anakin, being a young boy, was curious and he kept pestering her. He grabbed her hands again only for her to spin round and place her incredible ass cheeks on his face.

PPPPPPRRRRRBBBBBLLLLLTTTTTTTT

She let loose a loud stinky fart straight into the young boys face. Anakin eagerly sniffed it up and began stroking her butt cheeks.

"You like that? You are a very strange little slave, let's see how much you can take"

Padme pulled down her tight pants and her panties revealing her cute little butthole puckering between her two well formed mounds of flesh. She grabbed Anakins head and forced it into her ass cheeks even more. His nose was stuck inside her anus as she released more farts.

PPPPPRRRRRBBBBTTTTTT

PPPPPPPPRRRRRRBBBBTTTTTTT

PSHHH

Two massive farts filled Anakins face as he lost consciousness. Padme was incredibly aroused by her actions and she started pooting more still on Anakins face. Padme strained a bit as she pushed out an extra fart.

PPPPPRRRRRBBBBBBTTTTTTTTSSHSSHHHHHHHHHH

The fart become wet very quickly and she sprayed shit straight into Anakins mouth. She used his sleeping face to wipe her ass then she proceeded to take him into the back room. Jar Jar looked at the strange scene that had turned out before him.

"It's best if meesa pretends meesa didn't see anything" he thought as he zapped the pit droid with force lightning.

Anakin woke up to see a large ass sitting on his face.

PPPPPRRRRBBBBTTT

"Rise and shine fart face, I got some torturing to do"

Anakin coughed as he tried to push Padme off of him.

"I was wrong, I don't s like smelling you farts anymore!" Protested the boy

"That's a shame but I love making you smell my rotten gas! Now we are gong to play a game, it will have 5 rounds. Every time you loose a round, you have to eat one of my farts. Every time you win a round, I will give you a kiss on the lips. If you win 3 rounds, you get to do whatever you want to me then leave. If you loose 3 rounds, you have to eat my shit and smell my ass for the rest of your life."

Anakin slowly nodded his head from beneath Padme's sexy ass.

"Okay then, first round! You have to find me a large box within 5 minutes, off you go, if you try to run away, I will hunt you down and crush you under my ass."

Anakin ran outside into the junk yard to find a box. He saw a twi'lek woman walking past with a box just a bit bigger than him. He ran over to the woman.

"Exscuse me miss, could I have that box of yours?" asked Anakin.

"Do you have any money, little boy?" Asked the red twi'lek

Anakin gloomily shook his head.

"Well there is one way you could pay me..."

Anakin lifted his head and smiled at the woman. She asked him to jump into the box and he did so. She got in with him and shut the top. Anakin heard a rustling of clothes coming off then he felt two mounds of flesh pressed against his face.

"Are you ready boy? Make sure you sniff it all up"

PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTT

The twi'lek ripped a massive fart into Anakins face. He stuck out his tongue in disgust but found himself sticking it into her anus.

"Ooh, you want to lick my booty hole then, do ya?"

The woman clenched her asshole around his tongue and farted a loud raunchy fart that vibrated his hole mouth. Her gassy torture continued for another 3 minutes until she let him out and gave him the box.

"Nice doin business with ya boy"

She quickly grabbed his head and forced it into her ass cheeks.

PPPPPPPRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTT

"Think of that as a goodbye present" she laughed as she walked off farting on a homeless slave slumped against a building. Anakin ran back to Watto's Repair Shop to find Padme.

"You were 5 minutes and 36 seconds long so you lost this round" she said with a grin, "Get sniffing boy". She grabbed Anakins head and forced it between her delicious ass cheeks.

PPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sniff it" She yelled forcing Anakins nose against her sphincter.

Anakin quietly sniffed up all her gas straight out of her tight puckering anus.

"Why don't you give it a little kiss" laughed Padme puckering her cute little booty hole at Anakin. He puckered his lips and pressed them against her brown hole. Padme clenched her cheeks around his face and sprayed shit in his mouth.

"Gotcha, shitbreath" laughed Padme hysterically. Anakin pulled away from her cheeks and wiped his mouth. He could taste her foul shit in his mouth and he really wanted to get rid of it. He pulled a small pack of Tatooine candies out of his pocket and popped one in his mouth. Padme saw and snatched them off him.

"Round 2, you have to get 5 of those candies out of my ass" Padme took 5 candies out of the pack and press them one by one into her anus apart from one which she dropped on the floor and kicked away. Anakin used his hands to spread her ass cheeks wide open. He had no choice but to use his mouth to get them out. He pressed his lips on her anus once again and began sucking in. He could taste the farts but he needed to win a round so he endured. After 3 minutes of strong sucking, he had 4 shit covered, sweets in his mouth. He spat them out and began sucking again.

"Come on slave, you have 1 minute to get 1 more candy!"

Anakin kept on sucking but it was to no avail because Padme had only put 4 inside of her without Anakin noticing.

"Times up!" Padme held Anakins head in her ass and released 3 loud, wet farts.

PPPPPPPPRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSS

PPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSS

PPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSS

Padme was even more aroused as she began to stroke her pussy whilst continuously farting on Anakin.

"Ahhh, ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhhh, Smell it!" Yelled Padme to the poor fart sniffer sitting behind her.

She reached her climax and cummed out all over her hands.

"Now slave, it's time for round 3. All you have to do is do 30 pull ups on that bar over there with my ass hanging down farting on you" Padme climbed onto a ledge above the bar and dangled her ass over the edge making sure it would be in Anakins face. Anakin grabbed the bar and pulled himself up and received a loud fart straight in his face.

PPPPPPRRRRRRBBBBBTTTTTTT

He dropped from the bar and fell on the floor and began coughing. Padme dropped down onto him pinning him down with her delicious ass cheeks straight on his face. She strained and pushed out a large brown log into Anakins throat. Anakin swallowed all of it and passed out.

" If we got married, I could always fart on him" thought Padme. "And our daughter could too!"

A LONG TIME LATER

The Death Star had just been destroyed from the core and Darth Vader had been severely wounded. He landed his imperial ship on Endor but he was greeted by the rebel alliance and was taken prisoner. He was sitting in a cold cell lined with lead when he heard the door open.

"Hello daddy" said the girl in the doorway. It was Princess Leia Organa.

She threw Vader onto the floor and removed his mask, his weak, pale face coughed and moaned. Leia removed her white dress and panties then placed her ass on Vaders face.

PPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTT

She let rip a loud, stinky fart right into Vader's dying face. She put his mask back on and attached a pipe to it. The pipe went into Leia's panties which she had just put back on. She continuously farted filling Vader's oxygen with his daughters stinky farts. He slowly died whilst Leia giggled and shat herself.

Meanwhile, Jar Jar was teaching a new generation of sith on the other side of the Galaxy.

The End


End file.
